Sasuke
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Years have passed and Sasuke's back on a semi normal life. will contain part yaoi!Maybe fullsequal to What if Sasuke Lived With Itachi
1. Two Years Later

_**Sasuke**_

Sequal to "What if Sasuke Lived With Itachi"

**Chapter 1:**

**Sasauke's PoV**

I walked home from school late. It had been a couple years after I killed him. I was let off with self defense. Lucky. I had gotten in trouble for fighting again. I smirked as the look on the punk's face came to mind again. He had started with me and got what he deserved. It took Naruto and Sakura to hold me back. Naruto mostly. I folded my arms behind my head and looked up at the sky. It was a peaceful day. Couldn't wait till I got home. Then I began to think. Now that I _really_ thought about it, ever since that day after his death. I had been atracted to Sakura before then, not really wanting to admit it. But to think back, while he was helping me get back to normal, I found myself liking him more and more each day. It was weird to think of Naruto like that. I had fallen for both of them. I walked to the Uchiha mansion, that I had inherited a week after...You get it. That one thought running through my mind. As I walked in, I was greeted by the blonde and the pink head.

"Sasuke! You're home!" They had practicaly moved in with me. They had keys to the place. They helped keep it clean. They came over when the felt it was a good time, when it was necisary or just when ever. Sakura was clinging to me and Naruto had some noodles hanging from his mouth.

"You're replacing that." I said as I wrapped one arm around Sakura. He gave me that childish grin and nodded. I sighed heavily. "Dobe." Saklura finaly let go of me with a smile and we walked into the kitchen where Gaara sat. I tilted my head, curious.

"I uh...Sasuke..." Sakura was twiddling her thumbs and looking at the floor. I had to admit, I loved seeing her in that position with that school girl uniform on. It was a picture perfect moment, so I snapped that in my mind.

"Sakura?" I raised an eyebrow at her. She refused to looks up at me until he cleared his throat. Naruto sighed.

"No fair..." He whinned under his breath.

"Sasuke, Gaara asked me to um...Marry him and I said...Yes." She looked at me, asking for approaval. I smiled a bit and placed my hand on her shoulder looking at Gaara.

"May I?" He knew what I was asking for, but nodded and closed his eyes. I looked at Sakura, leaned my head down and claimed her lips in a short kiss. When I pulled back, her face was red. Gaara looked over and smirked. I held back a laugh. "Congrats Sakura." She blinked and looked at Gaara.

"I kinda told Sasuke I was going to...Along with Naruto." She sweat dropped at Gaara's explanation.

"So, Gaara, who's gonna be the best man?"

"You, Naruto." Both Gaara and I said at the same time. Sakura blinked and sighed.

"You all planned this out, didn't you?"

"Yep!" We all smiled at her and she anime-fell. I laughed and helped her up, picking her up bridal style.

"I can't bewieve my wiw sisy's gettin' mawied." I teased. She glared at me and hit my chest lightly.

"Knock it off, child." I let her down and the other two laughed.

"Lemme cook dinner fo you Sasuke! I learned how to cook!" I looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto?"

"What?"

"What are you up to?"

"I'll do anything, just say yes." Sakura and Gaara looked away, knowing what was going on.

"What?" I sighed heavily, not wanting to agree to something I wasn't sure of.

"Kira, she wants to go on a date with you. She suggested a tripple date. Sakura and Gaara, You and her and me and Ino." I tilted my head with a weird look.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Sasuke! Please!" Sakura was asking me this time and Gaara just shot me a look. I sighed, giving in.

"Fine. When is it?"

"Saturday." It was Gaara. I looked at him.

"Thought you were going out of town?"

"Next Saturday."

**A/N: This is just a lil start up to get you all going. Sorry it's so short. Anyway, review and I'll update on this one.More will be said next chapter.**

**Sanzo Lover**


	2. The Tripple Date and the Home Confession

_**Sasuke**_

**Don't own it, don't own it, don't own it. I have to tell myself that everyday. I also keep forgetting to put disclaimers, but is it necisary? I mean, we all know that none of us on here own the anime we're doing a fic. on. So, no more disclaimers from me.(btw, I HATE THE PERSON THAT GOT 'ASK ENVY CORNER'minds not here, not sure of that's the right name OFF!)**

**Chapter 2:**

Saturday night rolled around and I was so hating it. Naruto had got me to go on a tripple date with him, Ino, Gaara and Sakura. And I was to be with Kira. I sighed as I walked from the room in a pair of decent jeans and a slightly loose t-shirt. I lied, they made me wear a tux. I glared at Naruto for having an extra one. I knew if it wasn't Naruto though, it was gonna be Gaara to give me one.

"The tux fits you Sasuke." Naruto smirked. I glared at him a bit. We got to Kira's went in for a few minutes. She wore a black skirt, something like the girls uniform, and a light blue tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. I had to say, she looked pretty.

"Kira, can Ino and I speak with you a moment?" Sakura smirked. I glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. The two looked at me and I shot a glare at Naruto. She had nodded and followed the two into the other room.

**Normal PoV**

"I can't do this! I mean, it's Sasuke. Sakuraaaa!" Kira whined as her pink-haired friend smiled and held back a laugh.

"But come on Kira. He agreed to do this so you have to come. It wasn't easy to talk him into it."

"He's not interested in me!"

"That may be so, but Sasuke does want to be your friend. You have hardly any other than me and Sakura." Ino spoke this time, pulling the black head to look at her.

"Please don't make me gooo!" Kira continued to whine. Both girls smiled and took her by the amrs.

"Come on Kira," they said in unison. When they got back to where the boys were, they saw Sasuke and Naruto having a glaring contest and Gaara sighed heavily.

"The girls..." he said, causing the two to snap around and bow appoligeticaly to the three of them. After that, Sasuke drove them to the resturaunt.

The car ride there was easy going. Quiet for the most part. Dinner went well. Kira was quiet for the most part as well, until Ino got her drunk. She also got Sakura drunk. Gaara and Naruto stayed sober. Sasuke had had a few rounds. It din't take much to get him drunk. Gaara drove the car, Naruto was having another beer. When they got back to the house, the six of them went to the front room. They all planned to stay at Sasuke's.

"I know! Kira," Sakura was planning something and Kira's face went red as Sakura whispered in her ear. Sasuke blinked and tilted his head.

"It's easy. When he's drunk, he'll kiss anyone. See? Sasuke, kiss Naruto." Naruto looked up at them only to see Sasuke stand and walk over, grabbing his shirt color and kissed him. Sakura, Ino, Gaara and Kira burst into laughter. Sasuke pulled back and whipped his mouth off some.

"GROSS!" He was still sober enough to know that was not normal.

"Sit down Uchiha." Gaara pulled Sasuke back and it so happened, Sasuke stumbled and his lips brushed against Gaara's, almost in a full kiss. All but Sakura, Gaara and Sasuke laughed. After about fifteen minutes of getting Sasuke to calm, Sasuke stood.

"I think I'ma take a shower...Naruto, help me to my room..." Sasuke stumbled a bit. Naruto stood and sighed heavily.

"And he calls me a dobe."

"Oh Naruto. Just help him. Kira, should you call home?" Kira nodded and Naruto walked Sasuke up to his room as Kira called home.

"Sorry about the kiss Naruto..." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Not drunk are ya?"

"I am too."

"Good. I feel better now."

"Naruto...There are things I wouldn't be able to tell you when I'm sober. That's why I wanted you to help me, wrather than anyone else." Naruto just looked at Sasuke, whom was still stumbling and coming close to falling an awful lot.

"Sasuke?"

"My room's here..." They walked into the room Sasuke pointed to.

"Naru...I uh...There's this thing since that day...I've been hiding from her...and you...See. I uh..."

"Sasuke, spill it."

"See, the thing is that...I've found myself becoming more and more attracted to Sakura..." There was a short pause.

"Sasuke, she's..."

"And you." Sasuke looked up and claimed Naruto's lips again, not wanting to end it right away that time. Naruto's eyes widened but he didn't want to pull back either. Was it just the fact that Sasuke had drunk enough to get him to say things he didn't mean, or did Sasuke mean it? There was only one way to find out. Wait till morning. Sasuke, to Naruto's shock, pushed him back onto his bed climbed over him. He lenaed down and kissed the spot under Naruto's ear, soon nibbling on it some. Naruto grabbed the blanket and twisted it in his hands, trying to control himself.

"S-sasuke..." Naruto half moaned. Sasuke was relunctant, but pulled back and looked at him in the eyes.

"Sorry Naruto..." He climbed up to his own feet and walked to the bathroom. "I need to take a shower..." Naruto was a bt confused. What was up with Sasuke? He wanted to know if he was serious or pulling his leg. He shoved the thought aside and waited for Sasuke to get out of the shower, sitting on his bed. When Sasuke walked out, he was in his boxers, hand drying his hair with a towel. He looked up and turned a slight red.

"N-Naru...What is it dobe?" Naruto learned that hot showers made him a bit more sober after having a few drinks. He leaned back.

"Nothing Sasuke. I was thinking, can we send the others home?"

"There's a way to lock the upstairs. After all, I'm sleeping in the attic. Remember?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, whom sweat dropped. Sasuke smirked and opened the door and yelled downstairs.

"STAY DOWNSTAIRS FOR A WHILE! NARUTO AND I HAVE SOME SCHOOLSITUATIONS TO DISCUSS!" Sasuke's voice was so loud, Naruto held back a laugh.

"ALRIGHT SASUKE! BIG MOUTH! DON'T BE GIVING EACH OTHER BLOW-JOBS!" Sakura yelled up, jokingly. Sasuke's face went red at that. He shut the door and locked it, looking at Naruto.

"What dobe?" His voice much calmer now.

"Sasuke,...before you took a shower..."

"I know what I said. I meant it." He looked up some, looking out the window.

"But...You never seemed the type to..."

"I'm not gay, Naruto. I'm bi." Sasuke looked back at Naruto now.

"You still..."

"Looks are decieving. Give it thought for me, kay?"

"How long, for real though?"

"Let's see...we're seventeen now and we were about...fourteen...Almost four years, maybe?" Naruto blinked, confused.

"Don't do that again." Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke tilted his head in an innocent way.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke had walked to his closet by now, pulling out a pair of jeans as he pulled them on. He looked at Naruto with a smirk as he walked over to him, pushined him back on the bed, and repeated his actions before he took a shower. Naruto didn't fight back with Sasuke at all.

"Sa-su-ke...Kn-knock it...off..." Naruto managed, holding back a moan. Sasuke...

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Um, I'm already working on Chapter three. Wanna know what happens? I want reviews. I'll post when I'm satisfied with the review ammount.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Don't do that again." Naruto's eyes narrowed as Sasuke tilted his head in an innocent way.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke had walked to his closet by now, pulling out a pair of jeans as he pulled them on. He looked at Naruto with a smirk as he walked over to him, pushined him back on the bed, and repeated his actions before he took a shower. Naruto didn't fight back with Sasuke at all.

"Sa-su-ke...Kn-knock it...off..." Naruto managed, holding back a moan. Sasuke just smirked against Naruto's sensitive spot and continued, knowing how much it was getting to Naruto. His breathing increased and he twisted the blankets in his hands. Sasuke found it fun to torture Naruto. A few minutes later, Sasuke finaly pulled himself up and looked at the aroused blonde.

"D-damnit. Sasuke-teme."

"Take a cold shower, dobe. I'm going downstairs."

"Wha! Grr...I hate you."

"I love you too, Naruto." With that, Sasuke smirked back at Naruto and walked from the room. When he got downsstairs, he recieved a few odd glances.

"Whadya guys do up there?"

"Nothing important."

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Sakura, finaly.

"Come with me real fast." Gaara looked at Sasuke with a 'you touch her and you die' type look. Sasuke just smirked and walked into the other room, Sakura, close behind. They got to the kitchen and Sasuke made sure no one had followed them.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, tilting her head.

"Alright, swear you won't laugh...or call me weird."

"Alright...I swear." Sasuke took a deep breath, leaned down, kissed her lips and while his lips still touched hers:

"I'm bi." Sakura pushed him back with a shocked look.

"Sasuke!" Her eyes widened more as she finaly got what he was getting at.

"I didn't do anything like that! Just kinda...Well...All I did was suck on his neck below his ear lobe." Sakura shivered at the thought and Sasuke smirked, leaning down once more and did to her as he did to Naruto. She was about to push him away but instead, relaxed into his body. A quiet moan escaped her lips and he placed a hand over her mouth and continued, then pulling back before he did something regretful.

"S-sasuke..." He pushed her to the sink.

"Splash your face with cold water." She did so and they walked back to the front room. Naruto still wasn't back.

"What's going on now?" Gaara asked. Kira and Ino looked at us the two with tilted heads. Sasuke shook his head.

"I was asking Sakura of her opinion on something." He looked at her, more like asking of her approaval.

"I have tp except it. You won't..."

"Shut up." With that, both earned a few odd looks. Naruto came down the stairs a couple minutes later, recieving three weird looks.

"What! Sasuke dumped beer on me!" Naruto lied. Sasuke laughed.

"Wait, oh damn. There's gonna be a stain on that white carpet." Sasuke ran upstairs, knowing there really was a beer that had tipped over. He had forgotten he had _white_ carpet. All five of the other teens sighed in disappointment.

"Sasuke is such an idiot." When he came back down, he sighed.

"I'm good. I guess."

"I want another beer!" Ino whined.

"I want to play truth or dare." Naruto said without realizing it. When he got devilish looks from four of his friends and a shocked looked from one, he realized it.

"I-I didn't..."

"Yes you did. Let's sit and play. Sasuke, Naruto, go get a bunch of beers." Sakura and Ino said in unison the last part of that sentence. Both boys sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"I knew Ino was gonna end up a drunk. I didn't know about Sakura." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto.

"A lot of unexpected things happen, Sasuke."

"I only told Sakura..."

"YOU WHA!" The teens in the front room heard Naruto yell. Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe! Do you want them to know!" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke let him go. They took the drinks back and began their game of Truth or Dare.

**A/N: This is getting odd, even to me. I'm not sure what I want to do with it.**


	4. One weird night Ends

**Chapter 4**

"I only told Sakura..."

"YOU WHA!" The teens in the front room heard Naruto yell. Sasuke put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dobe! Do you want them to know!" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke let him go. They took the drinks back and began their game of Truth or Dare.

AFter while, Ino and Kira had passed out, Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto still wide awake. They were down to playing a card game.

"So, Sasuke...I uh...Was wondering something..."

"Yeah?"

"How long?" Sasuke blushed some and shot her a glare.

"Please tell me..." Gaara was still looking at his cards, not really wanting to intrude. Sasuke stood and walked around to him.

"I'll show you instead. But you have to keep quiet." Gaara looked up, a small confused look.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare!" Sakura snapped, half glaring at him. Sasuke shot her a quick glare back.

'You think I'm that dumb. Gaara, pal..." He sat down, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, looking at his cards. "Good hand. I quit. But the thing is...I'm...kinda bi."

"..." Gaara was speachless.

"Knew it. Just keep quiet." Gaara nodded and looked back at his own cards.

"Naru, Sakura?" Both of the other two layed down their cards and Sasuke laughed.

"Gaara wins this round." Naruto's eyes snapped up and he sighed in frustration.

"Damnit! That was the last bit of money I had!" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Naruto! I thought I said to quit gambling while you were ahead! Meaning, don't blow all your money!" Sakura exclaimed to a cringing Naruto. Sasuke laughed and pounced over to Sakura, pinning her to the floor.

"Quit being a stick in the mud."

"Sasuke..." Gaara was looking at them now and Sasuke smirked.

"Not like I'm interested in your woman."

"Sasuke, let me up. Now." Sasuke pushed himself up and held out a hand for Sakura. He helped her up and they looked over to the clock. It was five am.

"Wow. Amazing how time flies by like that." They all nodded and Sasuke sat back, looking up at the ceiling. The was an akward silence. Then Sakura and Gaara stood.

"I think we're gonna head to bed." Sakura announced, stretching. Sasuke nodded and glanced at her.

"Alright. No funny business and you can sleep in my room."

"Where will you sleep?" Gaara asked.

"Out here."

"We couldn't, Sasuke. Realyy though thanks." Sakura declined the offer. "We can sleep out here..."

"There are guest rooms..." Naruto pointed out. All sweat dropped.

"Alright. There are guest rooms. Naruto, be a pal and show them to their rooms." Naruto nodded and they all walked upstairs. Sasuke and Naruto let the other two have the rooms down the hall and walked to the rooms closer to the stairs.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sasu?"

"I uh...DId you want to sleep in your own room?"

"Did you want me to sleep in your room with you?" Sasuke blushed a bit and looked to the stairs, trying to find a way to answer that. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and walked into his room. "Stop being a chicken and speak up. Isn't that what you use to tell me when I was chasing Sakura?"

"Yeah but...That was a different story. She was a _female_ friend. There's a difference between me and her."

"What? You have a stick and she has a whole?" This made Sasuke turn a complete red. In all his years of knowing Naruto, he never knew that Naruto would speak like that. The door closed on it's own behind the two, like it should, and Naruto pulled Sasuke over to the bed. It was _his_ turn to get to _Sasuke_. They both layed down and Sasuke, like normal, faced the wall on the wall side. Naruto looked at him a moment and carefuly, without making the bed shift amazingly, moved closer to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the now seventeen-year-old Sasuke, his body contacting his, making Sasuke gasp from surprise. Naruto smirked and one hand moved down his stomach, his other sliding down to Sasuke's inner thigh, his thumb massaging the spot oh so close to him. Sasuke's breathing picked up some just. Naruto recieved another gasp from Sasuke as he grouped him.

"N-Naruto..." he moaned. Naruto smirked.

"What is it Sasuke?" He repeated this, finding he liked it more than he would have thought.

"Naruto." Sasuke moaned once more, glad he put the others all the way down the hall. Again, Naruto repeated his movements, only a bit harder, not too hard to harm Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned a little louder than expected and Naruto just smirked, somewhat satisfied.

"Sasuke?"

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke was still trying to recover from a short moment ago.

"I..."

"Shush." Sasuke was turned and facing him in an instant, his lips claiming Naruto's. A moment went by and both pulled back.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto, I want you to be mine."

**I made this a quick finish. Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
